vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Fox Adventures
Star Fox Adventures (originally titled Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet) is a GameCube title developed by Rare Ltd. and published by Nintendo. It was the final game Rare developed for Nintendo before being bought by Microsoft for its Xbox division. It is the third installment, fourth if one counts Star Fox 2, in the series, succeeding Star Fox 64. Plot The game's setting is on the dinosaur-inhabited planet, Dinosaur Planet (Sauria in later games) of the Lylat System. Fox McCloud was sent to the planet by General Pepper in order to help restore the planet which had broken off into pieces. After arriving, Fox discovers Krystal's staff and uses it to assist in his quest. Later in the game, Fox must save Krystal by collecting Krazoa Spirits which also will bring the planet's pieces back together. Gameplay Star Fox Adventures uses a gameplay engine similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Its graphics were very sophisticated for its time, receiving particular attention for its real-time fur rendering. Like Ocarina of Time, Star Fox Adventures has a day-and-night phase, but a more accurate and gradual one. Also, a language called Dino (later known as Saurian) is used in concept similar to that of the Al Bhed language in Square Co.'s Final Fantasy X, except that the letter Y is used only in proper nouns. The game also has a widescreen mode, designed for widescreen television sets. The gameplay mechanics themselves closely mirror those of Ocarina of Time, as Fox is on foot for most of the game and pilots his Arwing only to reach another piece of the planet. Similar to Link wielding his Master Sword, General Pepper forbids Fox from using any sort of blaster, quoting "This mission is about saving the planet, not blowing it up" despite the dangers around him and instead relies on Krystal's staff which he discovers on the planet, in order to attack and defeat enemies as well as interact with the surrounding environment. While Fox uses the staff primarily for attacking enemies physically, he can later gain power-ups for the staff which allow it to fire projectiles, freeze enemies, or help him reach high up areas that are normally inaccessible. Fox cannot jump unless he runs off the edge of an object or a cliff, and can roll after landing on the ground, in the same fashion as Link leaps off edges in Ocarina of Time. One key difference between the two games, however, is that Fox acquires his targets automatically when he approaches them, while the player has to manually trigger a lock-on when controlling Link. Development The game was originally unrelated to the Star Fox universe and was called Dinosaur Planet and was originally for the Nintendo 64 platform. The game starred a male character, Sabre, (replaced by Fox later), Krystal, along with their sidekicks Tricky and Kyte, and Randorn, a wizard and father of Sabre and adoptive father of Krystal. The SwapStone, which allowed the player to switch between Sabre and Krystal, became the WarpStone. Shigeru Miyamoto mentioned in an interview that, after reviewing content of Dinosaur Planet for the Nintendo 64, the similarities of Rare's anthropomorphic designs to Nintendo's Fox McCloud design were striking. The title was later changed to be a Star Fox-brand launch game for the Nintendo GameCube. Before this, Rare released MP3s from the unreleased game, along with numerous trailers and screenshots of gameplay, many of which appeared in Star Fox Adventures. Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Games released in 2002 Category:Games that are rated T Category:Games by Rare